Protection
by RecursiveDestroyer
Summary: Melvin comes home to find Marik shaking and scared. What promise is made that makes him feel better? Bronzeshipping. (A second part is coming out soon)


Marik sat curled up in the corner of the couch that was strategically placed in front of the television. Pain shot through his head and lower body as the bruises pounded and the cuts burned. A news show was going on about something that happened in the government that day but he wasn't paying any mind to it. His thoughts were on a more relevant topic: Melvin.

Melvin was away on a so-called 'business trip' with his friends Bakura, Atem, and Seth. Business usually included a little bit of thievery, fights with other gangs, a bit of running from the police, and some more thievery. It wasn't that Marik had an issue with his boyfriend's habits, he loved the crazy haired blond very much, but loving him came with some warranted consequences.

The gangs Melvin and his friends would raid didn't especially appreciate being robbed and would often send scouts to find out where they could hurt their enemies the most: their loved ones. When Melvin was gone, a few gang members would often come by the apartment Marik shared with him and the end result was anything but pleasant.

He shivered at the thought of the last beating he received and knew he'd have to go buy some foundation and lotion to hide the injuries for when Melvin returned home. Marik hated lying to him, but he knew that his lover would go absolutely berserk at the mere idea of someone hurting him. No doubt Melvin would gather up his friends and go kill the bastards who did this to him. Marik didn't like thinking someone could die because of him, for he struggled with his own father's recent demise to readily.

He pulled the blanket closer around him for comfort as tears fell from his eyes. He briefly wondered when Melvin would return to him. Sometimes it would be a couple days and other times it would be a few weeks before Melvin would saunter back into the apartment bragging about his latest successful heist. Marik had actually pulled the blanket off of Melvin's bed to savor the lingering scent of his boyfriend's cologne. He could only hope Melvin would return before the gang members returned for another beating.

Marik had nearly put himself to sleep when the door to the apartment opened and closed with quiet squeaks. His lavender eyes shot open in alarm and he stiffened. As the single pair of footsteps drew closer to his position, Marik turned around on the couch to see who was coming into the living room. His thoughts automatically turned to the worst.

"Wh-Who's there?" Marik called meekly, attempting to put on a brave face despite the tear stains that lined his cheeks. He unconsciously clutched the blanket closer to himself as fear shot through him.

"It's me, Marik," Melvin replied softly before approaching him slowly. He could see the tension leave Marik's face but he could tell that he was still wary of him. He wondered why Marik would act like that and after a moment of silence passed, Melvin decided to speak. "What are you doing up at this hour? You hate late night news," he said in reference to what was currently playing on the TV.

"I've discovered a new passion for it," Marik lied quickly. He didn't want Melvin to know that he had been up because of the pain his injuries caused him. "They just aired a sad story that caused me to tear up a bit is all," he said in answer to Melvin's next obvious question: Why was he crying?

Melvin seemed to fall for it. "I've missed you, Marik," he whispered quietly as he approached. He reached out his hand to touch Marik's head affectionately, but Marik flinched back. Both of their eyes widened at the sudden action.

"Sorry!" Marik blurted out, his tough-guy demeanor falling down quickly upon realizing his mistake. "I-I didn't mean to-" He broke down crying and Melvin was beside him in seconds. "I didn't mean-

"No," Melvin interrupted him gruffly. To say he was confused would be an understatement. _Why did Marik flinch away like that?_ Melvin thought in alarm. "It's alright, Marik." There was an unspoken question sitting between them that neither wanted to ask nor answer. Melvin decided to just sit there until Marik calmed down enough to realize that he wasn't a threat. He didn't know what happened while he was away, but he was going to find out.

Marik watched him with an uneasy eye. He didn't want to be afraid of Melvin, but it was almost natural instinct to flinch or duck at any swift movement since the gang came by at a steady rate. "It's not okay," Marik responded after a moment. "I know you'd never hurt me." His bangs shrouded his eyes so Melvin couldn't meet his downcast gaze.

"Marik," Melvin said softly as he once again held out his hand to him. The movement was slow this time so Marik didn't become startled. "Come here." The command was simple and Melvin made sure to keep his tone soft and unguarded. He didn't want Marik to think ill of him again. It took a long time to gain his trust ever since his father's abuse. Like hell, he would never dig that hole again.

Marik didn't move at first, but his grip on the blanket slackened slightly. Slowly, he scooted closer to Melvin. It was an agonizingly slow process for Melvin himself but he held himself together until Marik was by his side. The blanket had been forgotten as Marik chose to cling to Melvin instead. His small body was shaking as Melvin wrapped his arms around Marik slowly.

He hushed Marik softly as he tightened his grip around him. When Marik flinched and gritted his teeth to conceal a yelp, Melvin stopped abruptly and drew his hands away. "Marik," he began slowly. He was beginning to put together the pieces of what might have happened in his absence. One thing was certain: Marik was injured and was trying to hide it. "Tell me what happened."

Marik shook his head no before he began to scoot away back to the other side of the couch. "I'm f-fine," he lied quietly but Melvin didn't buy it.

"You're anything but fine!" Melvin hissed as his patience became short. He saw Marik flinch upon his angry tone and he sighed. "Marik," he said, softer this time. He scooted closer to Marik as he continued, "Marik, please tell me. I hate knowing that you're hurt, especially when I'm right here to help you."

Marik sniffed and turned back to face his boyfriend. The dark violet eyes shined with concern and he instantly felt bad for making him worry. There was little distance left between them and Marik closed it quickly as he snuggled into Melvin's strong chest. Melvin's arms wrapped around his body instantly and pulled Marik right onto his lap.

"It was those gang members," Marik began quietly, bending easily to his lover's will. His face was buried into the crook of Melvin's neck as he straddled his waist. Melvin's rough hands rubbed soothing circles on his unscathed hip and on the scar tissue of his emblazoned tattoo that covered his back. Marik couldn't help but relax at the familiar touch. He could feel Melvin's anger rising but he continued anyway despite the inevitable ending that would come to the gang. Melvin had found out his secret and there was no way he would let it go. "They come by when you're gone and…" he trailed off hoping that Melvin would get what he was hinting at. He didn't want to relive the moments of his beatings.

Melvin was uncharacteristically silent as Marik talked. Usually, he'd be threatening to kill whoever even looked at Marik the wrong way, so it was a little odd that he would be so quiet. The truth was, for once, Melvin was reigning in his rage. It was very obvious that Marik was still sensitive to such emotion so Melvin was trying his very best not to make Marik feel any worse than he already was.

"I see," Melvin finally said after a couple of minutes. "They haven't…" he too trailed off. He didn't want to even hint to the topic but he'd like to know what kind of death the bastards deserved.

Marik shook his head no. "No, they never did _that_ ," he whispered in reference to any sexual misconduct. Melvin sighed but Marik couldn't tell whether or not it was of relief or some other darker emotion. He figured it was probably both.

"You're going over to Ryou's while I deal with this. I'll have Atem bring Yuugi and Seth bring Seto over so you'll have some company," Melvin said, hiding his true meaning. He knew Seto could fight well with him being the CEO of the biggest gaming corporation in the world and Melvin wanted Marik to be protected while he dragged his friends out to hunt. He figured there was safety in numbers and he also knew that Atem never left Yuugi truly alone; there was always a strange creature's shadow hovering over him.

"No, I don't want you to kill them," Marik said. He sat up to stare into his lover's eyes but saw that he wasn't going to win the fight.

A hard edge had settled into his dark violet eyes as Melvin moved a hand up to cup Marik's now dry cheek gently. Marik closed his eyes and leaned into the warm hand that was a part of the man who he had missed dearly. "You don't worry about that," Melvin said gruffly but with care. His thumb ran over Marik's eyes to make sure that he wasn't crying anymore and he was happy to find that they were indeed dry. "Let me carry that burden, Marik," Melvin said. "You just have fun with your friends tomorrow."

Marik nodded despite himself as his lavender eyes met Melvin's dark violet ones. "Alright," he said in resignation. He was just too tired to fight him right now and decided to try again in the morning. With Melvin's body heat surrounding him, the pain of his injuries had subsided somewhat and sleep came upon him quicker. He knew Melvin would stay by his side, probably in the same position if he didn't know any better, throughout the rest of the night, and he knew that no one would hurt him with Melvin nearby.

Marik nuzzled into Melvin's chest comfortably and whispered, "I love you, Melvin," before falling asleep. Melvin hugged him tighter.

"I love you too, Marik, and I swear that no harm will _ever_ come to you again."

* * *

 **Okay, so I know that Melvin is a bit OOC but I don't care since this is MY fanfiction. So please don't be PMing me or reviewing like 'He's sooo not in character!' Duh, it's fanfiction. It can literally be anything I want. But, with that aside, thanks for reading guys! I got some more bronzeshipping coming up and some starshipping! YAS~! Yusei and Jaden will be together on my page soon~! XD Stay tuned guys! And, as always, REVIEW~! -twirls away happily while dancing-**


End file.
